Nexus
]]The Nexus is a nonlinear temporal phenomenon. The entrance into the Nexus was a temporal flux energy ribbon which crossed the Milky Way Galaxy every 39 years. The first known contact with this phenomenon was in 2293 when two ships transporting El-Aurian refugees were caught up by it. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]] responded to the ships' distress calls. The El-Aurian ships were destroyed by the ribbon but the Enterprise crew were able to save 47 of the refugees from the [[SS Lakul|SS Lakul]]. At least two people from that transport ship — Guinan and Soran — were swept into the Nexus itself during transportation, before being beamed directly to sickbay in the Enterprise B. Captain James T. Kirk, who was a guest aboard the Enterprise and had been implementing modifications to allow its escape, was lost into the Nexus when it struck and severely damaged the ship. At the time this was thought to be Kirk's death. as she was caught in the Nexus-energy ribbon in 2293]]When speaking about the Nexus to Picard in 2371, Guinan described it as "like being wrapped up in joy", a totally euphoric experience. Soran became obsessed by the idea of returning to it, and in 2371 was even prepared to destroy an entire planetary system just to return. He found that there was no guaranteed way to safely travel into it; one had to be just 'in its path'. His plan was to destroy two stars, first Amargosa and then Veridian, the resultant gravitational waves would alter the course of the Nexus, forcing it to pass through the planet Veridian III, where he would situate himself. However, destroying the star Veridian meant the destruction of that system and its planets, killing the inhabitants of Veridian IV. Picard discovered the nature of Soran's plan and set out to stop him. He failed and was swept up into the Nexus himself. However, with help from the 2293 Guinan, a shadow of whom had remained in the Nexus after the rest of her left, Picard recalled his reason for being in the Nexus and set out to find help, which he found in the shape of Kirk. He persuaded Kirk to return with him to prevent Soran from destroying the Veridian system and by using the power of the Nexus, they were able to return to the planet just before Soran destroyed it. Captain Kirk was killed during this encounter and buried under a cairn by Captain Picard. In the Nexus The Nexus itself, once one is inside, causes reality to shape itself according to personal desires. Time itself has no meaning, and any reality one wants becomes fact. This makes the Nexus useful for time travel and transportation, if one is already inside. * Captain Kirk's reality was of his log cabin in the mountains. He lived life with his dog Butler, his horses, and Antonia, the girl he wished he had married. * Captain Picard's reality was of a family. He had two sons — Matthew and Thomas — and three daughters — Olivia, Mimi, and Madison. They lived, with his wife, in a beautiful house, and his nephew, who had recently died in a fire in the real world, was still alive. Apocrypha In the novel Engines of Destiny, a confrontation between an alternate Guinan and the Guardian of Forever reveals that the version of Guinan in the Nexus is the source of her constant 'feelings', as this version of herself exists outside all time, and can thus reach out to her other selves and provide valuable insight into possible actions that must be taken, although even she is ignorant of what the definitive outcome will be in the end. In Star Trek: The Next Generation - Q Continuum, it is revealed that the Nexus was created from a solar flare by a very much younger Q during an idle moment in his "childhood", but he was ignorant of what had become of it. Background Ronald D. Moore commented: : Guinan, Soren, and the other El-Aurians are in some kind of transitional phase going into the Nexus when their ships begin exploding. The Enterprise-B beams them away at a crucial moment that brings their physical bodies back, but leaves behind some kind of "echo" (at least for Guinan -- whether or not Soren also left behind an "echo" was the subject of much debate and many rewrites, some including a Soren doppleganger and some even including a meeting between the two Sorens in the Nexus). The momentary sensation of being in the Nexus leaves both Guinan and Soren with an almost overpowering desire to return. When Kirk is pulled into the Nexus, there's no transporter beam to yank him away and hence, he's completely left inside. When Picard and Soren enter the Nexus years later, they too are pulled in completely and the idea of an "echo" should not apply since it was the direct result of a transporter fluke in a very specific instance. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron29.txt References *Star Trek Generations Category:Time travelde:Nexus